the insanely awesome Cahill chatroom
by Me-I-Myself-01
Summary: Amy creates a chatroom for the younger generation of Cahill cluehunters... Cue total chaos... i know it's slightly overdone but trust me, this one is hopefully just as good as the other stories you've read. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. meet the cahills and the insane software

**Awesome author's note: hi Fanfictioners! This is my first fanfic in the history of ever so please if you wanna flame don't flame too hard… your suggestions are more than welcome because I don't know whether my writing standard is good or not so… it would mean a crapola load if you reviewed so… Please review! Even if it's just a one word which describes how bad this fanfiction is… and on to the story… btw, sorry if the characters are OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues no matter how much I want to… (hey, that sort of rhymed…)**

**The insanely awesome Cahill chatroom Chapter one**

Amy- bookworm39

Dan- Winnerofthehunt01

Ian- Richerthanyou39

Natalie- Beautifulbrit01

Jonah- Raptillyoudie16

Nellie- Thebestawesomestgourmet

Ned- Quantumphysics21

Ted- Thebesttriplet21

Sinead- Computerfreak07

Hamilton- Buffbrainydude

Reagan- Triathalonsarefun

Madison- Beat_u_up_32

Bookworm39 created the cahill chatroom

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Winnerofthehunt: Amy, what have you done this time?...

Bookworm39: Dan! Don't make it sound like I'm always doing the wrong thing. :(

Winnerofthehunt: exactly how many of your ideas have actually succeeded?...

Computerfreak07 logged on

Bookworm39: that's not the point…

Buffbrainydude logged on

Computerfreak07: what's not the point?

Buffbrainydude: what point?

Bookworm39: ugh… a simple conversation with Dan turned into a complete mess. :(

Bookworm39 logged off

Computerfreak07: …

Beautifulbrit01 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01: melodramatic much?... -_-

Beautifulbrit01: OMG! He knows big words!

Winnerofthehunt01: OMG! She knows how to use abbreviations!

Computerfreak07: very mature guys…

Winnerofthehunt01: Hamilton? Bro? why're you so quiet?

Buffbrainydude logged off

Winnerofthehunt01: what just happened?...

Computerfreak07: eh, he'll be back…

Beautifulbrit01: how do you know?

Computerfreak07: why do you care?

Computerfreak07 logged off

Richerthanyou39 logged on

Beautifulbrit01: she's hiding something… I'm gonna find out what it is… *vbeg*

Beautifulbrit01 logged off

Richerthanyou39: who's hiding something?

Winnerofthehunt01: aww… she left before I could ask what 'vbeg' means… :(

Richerthanyou39: nice username Daniel… very modest…

Winnerofthehunt01: it's Dan cobra…

Richerthanyou39: so your name is Dan cobra? Interesting…

Richerthanyou39 logged off

Winnerofthehunt01: darn! He left before I could burn him back…

Winnerofthehunt01: why am I always the only one left?...

Danataliefangirl: no, you're never alone… *maniacal grin on face* thousands of Danatalie shippers are ALWAYS watching your every move…

Winnerofthehunt01: wait, what?! What's Danatalie?! Who're you?!

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Winnerofthehunt: who're you? Oh, wait, don't tell me yet… um… Einstein? Am I right?

Quantumphysics21: Dan? Izzat you? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's you…

Thebesttriplet21: Dan, Albert Einstein died ages ago… In fact, besides being the most brilliant..

THE REST OF THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN DEEMED TOO LONG BY THE CHATROOM'S SOFTWARE AND MUST BE DELETED AT ONCE OR ELSE PEOPLE'S BRAINS MIGHT TURN TO MUSH.

Quantumphysics21: did the chatroom just censor a message for being too long?...

Thebesttriplet21 logged off _to go curl up on the ground and cry_

Winnerofthehunt01: cool! You can sign off your log off message!

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off _cuz he wanted to so suck it bitches_

Quantumphysics21: I remember Sinead being the one who designed this chatroom… must find out what's up with the software…

Quantumphysics21 logged off


	2. Dan, future Madrigal leader

**The insanely awesome Cahill chatroom chapter two**

Bookworm39 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Richerthanyou39 logged on

Beautifulbrit01 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Buffbrainydude logged on

Thebestawesomestgourmet: for those of you who have no idea why you are here, our beloved future madrigal leader and winner of the clue hunt created this chatroom for goodness knows what reason…

Beautifulbrit01: I still don't see the point in this.

Winnerofthehunt01: you mean me when you say 'the future madrigal leader' right? :)

Everyone except Dan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Winnerofthehunt01: why's everybody laughing?... :(

Richerthanyou39: if Daniel was the madrigal leader, the world would go down in flames…

Winnerofthehunt01: no, it would'nt… it might self-destruct but it would never go down in flames… there isn't enough fuel to do that…

Computerfreak07: so you admit that the world would be in chaos if you became leader?...

Winnerofthehunt01: wait, what? No! wait, yes! I give up…

Richerthanyou39: yes! I win again!

Bookworm39: very mature, Ian…

Winnerofthehunt: I just realised something…

Computerfreak07: that you have barely enough brain cells to keep yourself alive?

Bookworm39: Sinead!

Beautifulbrit01: that you're not a ninja master?

Richerthanyou39: that you keep getting burned by me?

Buffbrainydude: that you're not as awesome as me?

Raptillyoudie16: that you should learn how to rap? ^^

Winnerofthehunt01: no,no,yes,no,never… I realised that, Ian and Amy's usernames have the same ending numbers.. does this mean that the fates meant for them to think like each other as an omen for the future?

*crickets chirping*

Computerfreak07: what?...

Bookworm39: did those words just come out of my brother?

Beautifulbrit01: did Daniel say something that actually makes sense?...

Richerthanyou39: by that logic, you and Natalie were made for each other too…

Beautifulbrit01: _excusez-moi?!_

Winnerofthehunt01: what the *beep*?!

Bookworm39: Dan! Language!

Winnerofthehunt01: you know what, I'm outta here…

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off _because everybody was against him!_

Thebestawesomestgourmet: glad that's over…

Richerthanyou39 & beautifulbrit01: !

Bookworm39: Nellie?! How long have you been there?

Thebestawesomestgourmet: since forever?... you munchkins practically ignored me once Dan started the whole thing… I'm offended…

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged off _because she was offended_

Buffbrainydude: I'm with the babysitter on this one…

Bookworm39: au pair…

Raptillyoudie16: I'm with the Hammer on this one…

Buffbrainydude logged off_ because he was ignored!_

Raptillyoudie16 logged off _because other people are leaving…_

Beautifulbrit01: well then… cheerio! Shall not play gooseberry longer than I have to…

Beautifulbrit01 logged off _because 3_

_*awkward silence*_

Richerthanyou39 & bookworm39 : well bye!

Bookworm39 logged off

Richerthanyou39 logged off

**That's the second chapter everybody… hope you liked it… more chapters coming soon since it's the weekends but my exams are coming so won't be updating very often for the next two weeks… :( . Have a virtual cookie! (::) Take another! (::) **


	3. the egoistical chatroom software

**the insanely awesome Cahill chatroom chapter three**

**OMG! Three reviews in just half a day! I was asleep the whole time but when I logged on… I love all of you! I wanna thank Agent Get Amy And Ian Together for being an AMIAN shipper! And for the cookie, it's gonna be my breakfast… I'll definitely try to make it longer this time… Chapter three everybody!**

**Amy- bookworm39**

**Dan- Winnerofthehunt01**

**Ian- Richerthanyou39**

**Natalie- Beautifulbrit01**

**Jonah- Raptillyoudie16**

**Nellie- Thebestawesomestgourmet**

**Ned- Quantumphysics21**

**Ted- Thebesttriplet21**

**Sinead- Computerfreak07**

**Hamilton- Buffbrainydude**

**Reagan- Triathalonsarefun**

**Madison- Beat_u_up_32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues… That fact gives me the blues… **

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Richerthanyou39 logged on

Bookworm39 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01: Cobra, you suck…

Richerthanyou39: Daniel, we've gone over this, I don't suck nor have I ever sucked.

Bookworm39: I'm with Dan on this one. Cobra, you suck

Winnerofthehunt01: you suck cuz you kissed Amy. I mean how could you do such a thing?

Bookworm39: thanks for standing up for me Dan

Winnerofthehunt01: there has got to be girls who are far prettier than Amy for you to kiss

Computerfreak07 logged on

Bookworm39: you just… why… you just lost all respect I had for you

Bookworm39 logged off _because Dan insulted her_

Computerfreak07: what just happened? Btw, Cobra, I can't believe you did that!

Richerthanyou39: why is everybody berating me over a small thing?

Computerfreak07 & winnerofthehunt01: it was Amy's first kiss, moron!

Richerthanyou39: oh.

Computerfreak07: oh? OH! Is that all you can say after you took away her first kiss you *bleep**beep**beeeeeep*

THE REST OF THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO OVERLOAD OF VULGARITIES WHICH CAN CAUSE PEOPLE TO START CRYING. THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR INNOCENT MINDS.

Richerthanyou39: …

Computerfreak07: did the program just *beeeep* censor me?! I designed the whole damn thing! How dare it censor me, that little *bleep**bleeping**bleeper*

Winnerofthehunt01: wow… Sinead, your program has a superiority complex…

Computerfreak07: how dare it…

Buffbrainydude logged on

Computerfreak07 logged off _to kill a computer program!_

Buffbrainydude: what's up with Sinead?

Richerthanyou39: I forgot to ask yesterday but what's up with your username?

Winnerofthehunt01: don't you know anything?

Buffbrainydude: I got a scholarship to study at Notre Dame.

Richerthanyou39: I've heard of that but I remember very clearly that it was an atheletic scholarship…

Buffbrainydude: :(

Buffbrainydude logged off

Winnerofthehunt01: dammit Ian! I wanted to ask him how is his master plan going…

Richerthanyou39: what plan?...

Winnerofthehunt01: uh…

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet logged on

Triathalonsarefun logged on

Beat_u_up_32 logged on

Richerthanyou39: who're you peasants?...

Quantumphysics21: get him!

Richerthanyou39: wait, what are you doing? No!

Richerthanyou39 logged off _cuz lyk hes soooo cool!_

Thebesttriplet: our work here is done. Great idea, Madison and Reagan.

Beat_u_up_32 & triathalonsarefun: why thank you.

Triathalonsarefun: who's are next target?

Quantumphysics21: um… Dan, if I'm not wrong

Beat_u_up_32: until the next chat then…

Quantumphysics21 logged off

Thebesttriplet logged off

Beat_u_up_32 logged off

Triathalonsarefun logged off


	4. the birth of Hamead, the death of Jonead

The insanely awesome Cahill chatroom chapter four

**I don't really know where I am going with this story… I'll probably add in a story line by chapter seven… **

buffbrainydude logged on

computerfreak07 logged on

buffbrainydude: hey Sinead. I wanted to ask you something.

Computerfreak07: ask away Hamilton. :)

Buffbrainydude: will you… hp pvu xjui nf?

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

Computerfreak07: oh my god… Yes! Yes! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me!

Winnerofthehunt01: congrats bro! your plan finally succeeded!

Bookworm39 logged on

Raptillyoudie16: what plan? Aw man, hammer my man, I wanted to ask Sinead out today…

Bookworm39: woah, I didn't know you were so popular Sinead…

Computerfreak07: shut up *blushing*

Winnerofthehunt01: so you actually want all of us to know you're blushing?...

Buffbrainydude: Sinead? How about that date now? :)

Computerfreak07: yeah, sure!

Buffbrainydude logged off _happily_

Computerfreak07 logged off _while smiling stupidly_

Raptillyoudie16 logged off _to go cry… :(_

Bookworm39: Dan? Have you seen Ian lately?

Winnerofthehunt01: why?... is it because you looove him?... :)

Bookworm39: Dan!

Bookworm39 logged off

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet logged on

Beat_u_up_32 logged on

Triathalonsarefun logged on

Winnerofthehunt01: hey what are you doing here?

Thebesttriplet21: get him!

Winnerofthehunt01: hey! What are you doing! No!

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off _cuz txt tlk is sooo cool._

Beat_u_up_32: yes! Another successful one!

Thebesttriplet21: wonder what will be the others reaction to what we did…

Triathalonsarefun: it's gonna be epic!

Quantumphysics21: aren't we being a bit mean by changing the software of Sinead's program? She might kill us…

Thebesttriplet21: she sort of deserves it… allowing the program the ability to censor stuff…

Triathalonsarefun: hey Madison? Dad's calling you.

Beat_u_up_32 logged off

Triathalonsarefun: actually I was just kidding. I needed her offline so I can tell you guys a secret…

*two minutes later*

Quantumphysics21: well?

Triathalonsarefun: well what?

Thebesttriplet21: what secret, woman?!

Triathalonsarefun: oh! Madison has a HUGE crush on…

*another two minutes later*

Quantumphysics21 & thebesttriplet21: who is it woman?!

Triathalonsarefun: sheesh… impatient much?

Quantumphysics21: *facepalm*

Thebesttriplet21: *headdesk*

Triathalonsarefun: I think I've tortured you enough already… it's Ned!

Triathalonsarefun logged off

Thebesttriplet21: … what?...

Quantumphysics21: she likes me?... :O

Thebesttriplet21: I can't believe it…

Quantumphysics21: I know right!

Thebesttriplet21: I'm much better looking!

Quantumphysics21: thanks a lot bro…

Quantumphysics21 logged off _to go look in a mirror_

Thebesttriplet21: I was just kidding… we're identical… I think…

Thebesttriplet21 logged off _to go apologise and look in a mirror_

**I am so sorry if you think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter… I don't really plan anything… I just write all the weird things that come to my head… :) **

**Virtual cookies anyone? (::) (::) **

**Does anyone else's Microsoft word turn :) into a smiley face? Cuz mine does and it gets in the way when I'm making virtual cookies… (::) (::)**


	5. introduction to txt tlk oh joy

**Wow… fifth chapter in two days… I really wanna thank my faithful reviewer, Agent Get Amy And Ian Together aka Ida. You rock! Have a cookie. (::)**

**This chapter is for my awesome followers. Both of you are really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I won't, nor will I ever, own the 39 clues… :(**

**Just to refresh your memory**

**Amy- bookworm39**

**Dan- Winnerofthehunt01**

**Ian- Richerthanyou39**

**Natalie- Beautifulbrit01**

**Jonah- Raptillyoudie16**

**Nellie- Thebestawesomestgourmet**

**Ned- Quantumphysics21**

**Ted- Thebesttriplet21**

**Sinead- Computerfreak07**

**Hamilton- Buffbrainydude**

**Reagan- Triathalonsarefun**

**Madison- Beat_u_up_32**

**And now on to the story!**

Bookworm39 logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Bookworm39: so?

Computerfreak07: so?...

Bookworm39: how did your date with Hamilton go?!

Computerfreak07: oh! It was the best time I've ever had! He did forget to bring his wallet so I had to sponsor the whole thing but it was still so darn great! :D

Richerthanyou39 logged on

Bookworm39: that sounds… nice?...

Richerthanyou39: hey peoplezzzz! Txt tlk is lyk soooo cooolllll!

Computerfreak07: …

Bookworm39: Ian?...

Computerfreak07: excuse me while I pick my jaw up off the ground…

Richerthanyou39: whts wrng?

Computerfreak07: you're talking like a retard, that's what's wrong

Bookworm39: what happened?...

Richerthanyou39: wht r u tlking abt?

Computerfreak07: this is giving me a headache…

Computerfreak07 logged off

Bookworm39: I still don't understand…

Richerthanyou39 changed his username to Txttlkinglykaboss

Txttlkinglykaboss: wht dun u undstnd?

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Bookworm39: why are you talking like that?

Winnerofthehunt01: tlking lyk wht?

Bookworm39: oh no… not another one… I'm leaving before this insanity gets to me…

Buffbrainydude logged on

Bookworm39 logged off _before she goes insane_

Buffbrainydude: what happened?

Winnerofthehunt01: hammer, mah man!

Buffbrainydude: what's up, little dude?

Txttlkinglykaboss logged off _2 lrn mor txt tlk_

Buffbrainydude: woah… why's Ian talking like that?

Winnerofthehunt01: tlking lyk wht?

Buffbrainydude: … like that…

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Triathalonsarefun logged on

Beat_u_up_32 logged on

Thebesttriplet21: *scrolls up* I see you've met our handiwork…

Triathalonsarefun: dude! That turned out so much better than I hoped!

Beat_u_up_32: oh shut up Reagan. I'm still mad at you for telling him. Btw, dad's calling you.

Triathalonsarefun: really? Bye people!

Triathalonsarefun logged off

Quantumphysics21: did she really just fall for that?

Buffbrainydude: I didn't hear dad…

Beat_u_up_32: Hamilton, if you don't understand, then just shut up.

Buffbrainydude: fine! Be that way!

Buffbrainydude logged off

Beat_u_up_32: okay, Reagan has a secret crush on…

Thebesttriplet21: don't pull a Reagan on us and take forever to reply…

Quantumphysics21: please don't say Ted… please don't say Ted…

Thebesttriplet21: thanks a lot bro…

Beat_u_up_32: Justin Beiber!

Thebesttriplet21 & Quantumphysics21: she what?!

Beat_u_up_32: I'm not kidding…

Thebesttriplet21: I'm going to be completely random here and say that Dan has been awful quiet…

Quantumphysics21: yeah… what is he up to?...

Winnerofthehunt01: u noe imma hving de wrst day evr cuz mah sis is lyk being a *bleeping* btch n she wnt n gt de..

THE REST OF THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE THE WRITER WAS BEING TOO PMS-Y AND SOUNDS TOO MUCH LIKE A MOOD- SWINGING BITCH.

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off

Quantumphysics21: I have got to get that program from Sinead to analyse…

Beat_u_up_32: I don't remember you guys programing the text talking program to sound like a girl during PMS…

Thebesttriplet21: oh, we added that feature which was originally intended for Ian only but then we decided to add it to Dan too.

Beat_u_up_32: yeah, sure, whatever… uh-oh… gotta go, dad's calling me for real this time…

Beat_u_up_32 logged off

Quantumphysics21: now that I think about it… why didn't Reagan and Madison log back on after they were fake called….

Thebesttriplet21: I don't know… maybe their dad made them do push-ups for disturbing him or something…

Quantumphysics21: Darn! I forgot to ask Madison if she really likes me or not…

Thebesttriplet21: bro? do you like her back?

Quantumphysics21: uh… gotta go! Mom's shouting for me.

Quantumphysics21 logged off

Thebesttriplet21: no, she isn't! get back here and answer the question!

Thebesttriplet21: oh great… now I'm just talking to myself…

Thebesttriplet21 logged off

**And there you have it! Fifth chapter everybody! In case it's not clear, Ned and Ted made a computer program that makes people do text talk. It also doesn't allow them to send any of their own messages, it only sends its own text talk messages. :) **


	6. strawberry shortcake's brother

The insanely awesome Cahill chatroom chapter six

**O.M.G. eleven reviews in just three days?! I love all of you! You made my entire week reviewers. This chapter is for all of you. I'm updating like twice a day but I can't update as often cuz my exams are coming up… I'll update at the very least once a week for the next two weeks so… I'm so sorry… have more cookies! (::) (::)**

Txttlkinglykaboss logged on

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Quantumphysics21: hey, where's Madison and Reagan?

Thebesttriplet21: according to Hamilton, they're both at ballet camp…

Txttlkinglykaboss: I'm gonna kill the two of you…

Thebesttriplet21: how did you manage to get rid of our program?

Winnerofthehunt01: ditto to that…

Quantumphysics21: and how did you get rid of the program?...

Txttlkinglykaboss: I hired someone to do it, duh…

Txttlkinglykaboss changed his name to richerthanyou

Winnerofthehunt01: I got Hamilton to help me… btw, no more matching numbers, cobra?

Richerthanyou: that's it! At first, I only wanted to get revenge on the four ofthem but now I'm adding you to the list too, _Daniel_.

Richerthanyou logged off _to plan his revenge… * evil grin*_

Winnerofthehunt01: should I be scared?...

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off _to put up his defence system_

Beat_u_up_32 logged on

Beat_u_up_32: Ned? Are you coming or not?

Thebesttriplet21: Madison? Aren't you at ballet camp?

Beat_u_up_32: uh… you never saw me here…

Beat_u_up_32 logged off

Quantumphysics21: gotta go bro. my lady is waiting for me…

Triathalonsarefun logged on

Quantumphysics21 logged off _to go on the perfect date!_

Triathalonsarefun: no wonder Madison ditched me… :(

Thebesttriplet21: hi Reagan! I want to ask you something.

Triathalonsarefun: sorry! No time! Gotta get to camp!

Thebesttriplet21: wait!...

Triathalonsarefun logged off

Thebesttriplet21: :'(

Bookworm39 logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged off _to go cry…_

Computerfreak07: my brother's a sissy…

Bookworm39: i'm not speaking to you…

Computerfreak07: why? What'd I do?

Richerthanyou logged on

Bookworm39: you told Evan that I had pictures of him taped to my mirror!...

Richerthanyou: who's Evan?

Computerfreak07: he's Amy's one true love and possibly strawberry shortcake's long lost twin brother…

Bookworm39: Sinead! His hair isn't that red…

Richerthanyou: you should bring him over to Cahill command some time… I would love to introduce him to our family, my poison collection, Natalie's dart collection, Sinead's chemicals collection, Dan's ninja sword collection…

Computefreak07: wow… overprotective much?...

Bookworm39: you will do no such thing, Ian!

Richerthanyou: at least let me introduce him to Fiske and his machine gun!...

Bookworm39: IAN!

Richerthanyou: yes Amy? You've made it very clear that you know my name…

Bookworm39: I give up… Sinead? Why are you so quiet?

Computerfreak07: I'm just watching this friendly exchange between *ahem**cough**cough*

Bookworm39: even you, Sinead?...

Bookworm39 logged off

Richerthanyou: are all girls this over-emotional?

Computerfreak07: if you think this is over-emotional, just wait until Natalie gets her first period…

Computerfreak07 logged off

Richerthanyou: first period?... Googling it!

Richerthanyou logged off

**And that's the end of chapter six… I think this is my funniest yet… :) **

**next chapter will probably come out either today or Tuesday… so sorry… my English exam is tomorrow…**


	7. permanent make up and laboratories

**the insanely awesome Cahill chatroom chapter seven**

**I don't know whether or not I should continue the story or not… I should discontinue it… its breaking one of the rules… in case you're confused, read the reviews for this story… *sniff* so sad… I would absolutely love to continue this story… should I? please review and tell me… really confused right now cos I remember reading chatroom fanfictions like mine on before… anyway… sorry for the long wait… here's chapter seven…**

**Disclaimer: THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY DISCLAIMED!**

**Amy- bookworm39**

**Dan- Winnerofthehunt01**

**Ian- Richerthanyou**

**Natalie- Beautifulbrit01**

**Jonah- Raptillyoudie16**

**Nellie- Thebestawesomestgourmet**

**Ned- Quantumphysics21**

**Ted- Thebesttriplet21**

**Sinead- Computerfreak07**

**Hamilton- Buffbrainydude**

**Reagan- Triathalonsarefun**

**Madison- Beat_u_up_32**

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21: I still think it is so not fair how you got your Holt before me… :'(

Quantumphysics21: oh man up already! You still managed to ask Reagan out…

Richerthanyou logged on

Richerthanyou: hey guys, check this pic out. *shows link to picture*

Bookworm39 logged on

Beautifulbrit01 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

Thebesttriplet21: bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Quantumphysics21: is that?... Dan?

Bookworm39: Ian? You're the one who did that to Dan? How could you…

Raptillyoudie16: didn't know you had it in ya bro.

Beautifulbrit01: of course he doesn't. I helped him. My brother might be girly but even he doesn't have that much make up with him.

Richerthanyou: NATALIE!

Beautifulbrit01: yes dear brother? You've made it very clear that you know my name.

Bookworm39: how does it feel to be on the other side of the comeback, Ian?

Richerthanyou: it feels strangely fine, love.

Bookworm39: don't call me that!

Thebesttriplet21: aww… sweet amian moment…

Bookworm39 & richerthanyou: shut up, Ted!

Quantumphysics21: I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but doesn't anyone else find it strange that Dan hasn't logged on to complain yet?

Bookworm39: *ignores Ned's comment on lovebirds* I believe he's still trying to remove the makeup…

Richerthanyou: Natalie, wasn't the makeup supposed to be temporary?

Beautifulbrit01: I believe I hear Sophie calling me…

Beautifulbrit01 logged off

Bookworm39: why did you do that to Dan anyway?

Richerthanyou: revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge… speaking of which, isn't it your turn, Ned and Ted?

Quantumphysics21: if I wake up tomorrow and find my lab trashed, I will have your head, Ian…

Thebesttriplet21: ditto to that…

Quantumphysics21 logged off _to protect his precious prototypes_

Thebesttriplet21 logged off _to attempt to clone Saladin. Ian beware…_

Bookworm39: hey, isn't Jonah still online?

Raptillyoudie16: yep. Here I am, A-dawg.

Richerthanyou: why were you so quiet?

Raptillyoudie16: I was thinking of how much money I can get from filming our everyday lives and turning it into a series…

Bookworm39: the madrigals are never going to allow that…

Raptillyoudie16: you don't know everything…

Raptillyoudie16 logged off

Bookworm39: oh great… another mess to handle…

Richerthanyou: Amy love, wait!

Bookworm39 logged off

Richerthanyou: dammit!

Computerfreak07 logged on

Richerthanyou: hey sinead…

Computerfreak07: so have you googled women's periods yet?

Richerthanyou: no?... I have a feeling that youre not telling me something…

Computerfreak07: oh… you haven't, huh?... well… tell me when you have. Cheerio!

Computerfreak07 logged off _to roll on the floor laughing._

Richerthanyou: she's hiding something… oh well, all should be clear after a quick trip to google…

Richerthanyou logged off

**And that's chapter seven everybody… so remember to tell me if I should continue or not… btw, I'm gonna start a Cahill reunion story when I'm free… please read… I don't know when im gonna be free but… have a cookie? (::) **


	8. periods and princesses

The insanely awesome cahill chatroom chapter eight

**Okay… this might be the last update you'll get… until next weekend that is. Btw, a shout out to demigod39cluesfan, you're awesome. You're my faithful reviewer and thank you for being the first person to review on my new story. This chapter is for you. Chapter eight, everybody.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? Its very obvious my writing skills hardly match up to rick riordan or gordan korman or any of the other authors… **

**Amy- bookworm39**

**Dan- Winnerofthehunt01**

**Ian- Richerthanyou**

**Natalie- Beautifulbrit01**

**Jonah- Raptillyoudie16**

**Nellie- Thebestawesomestgourmet**

**Ned- Quantumphysics21**

**Ted- Thebesttriplet21**

**Sinead- Computerfreak07**

**Hamilton- Buffbrainydude**

**Reagan- Triathalonsarefun**

**Madison- Beat_u_up_32**

Computerfreak07 logged on

Richerthanyou logged on

Richerthanyou: SINEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THE PERIOD THING? I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! THE WEBSITE I WENT TO HAD PICTURES! ALL THAT BLOOD! *shudder*

Computerfreak07: not my prob… you were curious…

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Computerfreak07: this should be interesting…

Winnerofthehunt01: IAN!

Richerthanyou: yes, Daniel?

Winnerofthehunt01: you! Make up! Natalie! Revenge! ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off

Computerfreak07: Dan doesn't seem very coherent right now…

Bookworm39 logged on

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged on

Thebestawesomestgourmet: is there a reason why Dan is filling up his backpack with duct tape, markers, gravy granules, thumbtacks and Disney princess wrapping paper?

Computerfreak07: seriously? He planned his revenge that quickly?

Richerthanyou: I am not afraid of a ninja wannabe

Bookworm39: uh… is there a reason why Dan has a collection of barbie doll heads? And why he is stuffing them in his pack too?

Computerfreak07: I think you should start to fear the little dude now…

Bookworm39: Nellie? Your quiche is burning…

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged off _because oh my google_

Computerfreak07: oh my google?

Bookworm39: Nellie's been reading fanfiction… about us… and she came across a fanfiction about interviewing us cahill clue hunters…

Richerthanyou: oh… I've heard of fanfiction… it has all sorts of weird language… like Amian and shipping and danatalie… whatever that is…

Computerfreak07: *desperately trying to hold back laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Sweet sweet irony…

Bookworm39: … I'm leaving…

Bookworm39 logged off

Beautifulbrit01 logged on

Richerthanyou: Natalie, what is amian and danatalie? Why did Sinead laugh when I said those words?

Beautifulbrit01: my god, brother. You are really behind the times…

Computerfreak07: I'm just gonna sit back and watch the show…

Beautifulbrit01: have you ever heard of brangelina?

Richerthanyou: of course! Brad pitt and Angelina jolie.

Beautifulbrit01: it's a mash-up of both of their names right?

Richerthanyou: yes

Beautifulbrit01: so what would you call Sinead and Hamilton?

Computerfreak07: why me?

Beautifulbrit01: *ignores Sinead*

Richerthanyou: Sinead and Hamilton?

Beautifulbrit01: no, you idiot! Sinilton. Or hamead. There are quite a few variations. Now what would you call me and *shudder* Dan?

Richerthanyou: Danatalie. Ohhhhh… im caught up now…

Beautifulbrit01: well… either that or natan. Anyway, what would you call you and Amy

Richerthanyou: Amian. Wait…

Beautifulbrit01: thank the gods! He finally understands!

Computerfreak07: wow… you're slow Ian…

Richerthanyou: so… all those stories are about me and Amy together?.. cool! Uh… I mean, I'm going to create an account to tell those authors how wrong they are.

AmianFanGirl: NO! AMIAN IS REAL! YOU LOVE AMY!

Richerthanyou: no I don't

AmianFanGirl: Do you hear that?

Richerthanyou, Beautifulbrit01 & computerfreak07: …

Richerthanyou: I only hear crickets chirping.

AmianFanGirl: that's the sound of thousands of fangirls hearts breaking.

Richerthanyou: breaking hearts sound like chirping crickets?

AmianFanGirl: *hisses* yes!

Richerthanyou logged off _to escape this insanity _

AmianFanGirl: ooh! I should get my friend, DanatalieFanGirl, to come on!

Beautifulbrit07 logged off

AmianFanGirl: so… is asking my friend, HameadFanGirl, to come on out of the question?

Computerfreak07 logged off

**And that's chapter eight everybody… hope you liked it… **

**Does anyone else listen to girl on fire by Alicia keys? Cos that song is awesome! **

**Anyway… thank you to all my reviewers! I will definitely be continuing this story… maybe one or two chapters per week… give me any suggestions or ideas you have. Or anything you want to happen in the later chapters… just review… your reviews always make my day!**


	9. red carpets, censors and flames

The insanely awesome cahill chatroom chapter nine

**Apparently cahill chatroom fanfictions are popping up everywhere… therefore, I must update more in order to keep being remembered… when something gets too common, people tend to forget the first few… this chapter goes out to Agent Get Amy And Ian Together , my faithful reviewer. Thank you, I do try to keep the story funny. Btw, I absolutely hate Evan and Amy together… **

**Disclaimer: I think my disclaimer is starting to get a bit dull… **

**Me: IAN! Get in here!**

**Ian: what?**

**Me: do the disclaimer or else you and Amy won't end up together. I'll make Evan come between you two. Mwahahaha**

**Ian: fine… Me-I-Myself-01 or Alyssa doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Me: thanks Ian! I won't let Evan get Amy in the end but I will put them together for a while.**

**Ian: hey!**

**Now on to the story!**

Richerthanyou logged on

Bookworm39 logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

I-own-your-faces logged on

Bookworm39: ?

Richerthanyou: who is that?

Computerfreak07: who the *beep* is that? If its Isabel Kabra…

i-own-your-faces: I believe I am nowhere near Isabel Kabra…

bookworm39: Fiske?! Is that you? What's with the stupid username?

I-own-your-faces: Dan helped me create my account.

Computerfreak07: that explains a whole lot…

Raptillyoudie16: I can totally see this as a tv series, yo.

Computerfreak07: do shut up, Jonah.

i-own-your-faces: I only came on to see if you kids are practicing good internet manners. Furthermore,…

THE REST OF THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED FOR BEING TOO LONG-WINDED.

Computerfreak07: and our old friend, the censor, is back… long time no see…

i-own-your-faces: did a computer application just censor me?...

I-own-your-faces logged off

Raptillyoudie16: this got interesting…anyway, I came on to ask Amy something.

Richerthanyou: watch it, rapper boy.

Bookworm39: what is it, Jonah?

Raptillyoudie16: will you walk the red carpet with me tomorrow? I've got no other escort and you don't have a boyfriend.

Computerfreak07: oooohhhhhh… this got interesting…

Richerthanyou: do you have some sort of death wish?

Bookworm39: actually, I have a boyfriend. He's Evan.

Raptillyoudie16: whoa… did not see that coming, A-dawg… how bout you starlz?

I can ask the hammer for permission.

Computerfreak07: eh, what the heck, sure.

Raptillyoudie16: sweet!

Raptillyoudie16 logged off

Richerthanyou: I've seen a picture of Ivan and can I just say, not worth anyone's time.

Computerfreak07: I know right! And I keep telling her that that guy is a *bleeping* vesper but she wont believe me…

Bookworm39: he's not a vesper!

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Bookworm39: hey Ned, long time no see. What's up?

Quantumphysics21: oh, nothing much. The birds are chirping, Ted is experimenting, the wind is blowing… oh! And Sinead's invention caught on fire a while ago.

Computerfreak07: WHAT?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!

Computerfreak07 logged off _to rescue her invention and throttle her brother._

Richerthanyou: how can she still find time to sign off her logging out message?...

Quantumphysics21: beats me… I'll uh… leave you two lovebirds alone..

Quantumphysics21 logged off

Richerthanyou: … why is it always the two of us who get left behind?...

Bookworm39: I dunno…

Richerthanyou: love? You wanna go down to the library?

Bookworm39: yeah, sure, whatever.

Bookworm39 logged off _RACE YOU THERE!_

Richerthanyou: oh, it is so on!

Richerthanyou logged off.

**And that's it… im so sorry if this chapter seems very filler-like… I think I'm gonna have a truth, dare, double dare or double dirty dare game coming up… its gonna last a few chapters so send in your truth or dare suggestions. :)**


	10. Barbies and boxers

The insanely awesome cahill chatroom chapter ten

**This chapter is specially for all my reviewers. I just finished my homework… so I've got time… and to those who want me to update faster… probably my last chapter for the week… I've said that like so many today already and yet three chapters in one day… anyway… on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: hmm… lets get Jonah to rap the disclaimer**

**Jonah: 'lyssa ain't own me, she aint own you**

**She ain't own the 39 clues! **

**Me: eh, good enough… **

Richerthanyou logged on

Bookworm39 logged on

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged on

Beautifulbrit01 logged on

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Buffbrainydude logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01: hey people! Click on this! [link to suspicious video]

Bookworm39: … there are no words…

Thebestawesomestgourmet: wow… how did you manage to pull that off?

Computerfreak07: did you absolutely have to strip him down to his boxers?! I am scarred for life!

Buffbrainydude: is that an erection?

Computerfreak07: seriously Hamilton? All that chaos in that video and that's the only thing you notice?

Thebesttriplet21: did NOT know Dan had it in him…

Quantumphysics21: *jaw hits desk* dude! That is the best prank ever!

Raptillyoudie16: remind me never to offend you…

Beautifulbrit01: you did that, Daniel? I was woken up by his yelling! I had to rescue him from the duct tape!

Richerthanyou: DANIEL!

Winnerofthehunt01: am I the only one who is reminded of Dave from Alvin and the chipmunks?

Buffbrainydude: nope, youre not the only one…

*video shows this: Ian waking up in nothing but his boxers with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his arm, his face scrawled over with a marker to resemble a panda with a moustache and sideburns, and duct taped to the ceiling. His room is also covered in Disney princess wrapping paper. Everything from his ceiling light to his stapler on his desk is wrapped in the paper. Then he yells and Natalie rescues him. Then he goes to his walk-in closet. The video switches to another video showing the inside of his closet. There are Barbie doll heads hanging from the ceiling and the shelves. Ian screams and runs out. He then tries to calm himself down by making tea but the second he sips it, he spits it out. The "tea" looks brown and thick. He then picks up a bottle of water and he opens it but then water starts to pour out of the bottom.*

Beautifulbrit01: you better run, Daniel. He's going for his shelf full of poisons.

Winnerofthehunt01: I would start running… but I replaced all his poisons with soda…

Bookworm39: DAN! A small prank is bad enough but what you did is unaccapetable for a madrigal.

Thebestawesomestgourmet: Dan, come with me to find Fiske to get your punishment.

Thebestawesomestgourmet logged off

Winnerofthehunt01: aww… Nellie…

Winnerofthehunt01 was disconnected.

Bookworm39: Ian? I'm coming over to help you clean up.

Bookworm39 logged off

Raptillyoudie16: aw man… it ended too fast…

Richerthanyou; wait, what? Amy's coming over? Damn! I still need to get dressed! Dammit! The stupid Barbie dolls are still in there! ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Richerthanyou logged off

Computerfreak07: hey guys, Ned, Ted and I just uploaded the video to YouTube. Help us make the video viral so it'll be famous! Tell your friends!

Computerfreak07 logged off

Thebesttriplet21 logged off

Quantumphysics21 logged off

Buffbrainydude logged off

Beautifulbrit01 logged off _to tell all 5000 and counting facebook and twitter friends and followers._

Raptillyoudie logged off _to tell all his fans about the video_

**I like this chapter… while I was typing this out, my cousin came home and she's a little crazy and annoying but really funny when she has nothing better to do… so… some of her craziness might influence me… :) **

**Next chapter still wont be truth or dare yet… next chapter is Amian… mostly… so… Agent Get Amy And Ian Together, this one's for you. **


	11. cheaterofthecluehunt39 and vesperweirdo

**Hey people! I'm back after one week of stressfulness. So… I guess this will be routine now. Ill update every weekend. Anyway… chapter eleven everybody.**

**disclaimer: yay! I own the 39 clues!**

**Rick Riordan: lol. Wait one sec… **

Richerthanyou logged on

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Raptillyoudie16 logged on

Triathalonsarefun logged on

Buffbrainydude logged on

i-own-your-faces logged on

i-own-your-faces: dan? Tell them what your punishment is.

Winnerofthehunt01: fine… I have to stop pranking anyone and y'all have to monitor me…

Buffbrainydude: I feel for ya, bro

i-own-your-faces logged off

bookworm39 logged on

richerthanyou: does this mean I can get you back and you cant do anything about it?

bookworm39: Ian! You are not allowed to take advantage of Dan's situation.

Winnerofthehunt: thanks Amy… speaking of you, have all of you checked your emails lately?

Bookworm39: DAN ! you emailed it to the rest of the Cahills?! DELETE IT!

Triathalonsarefun: you were right, Jonah. This is like a funny sitcom with interesting twists…

Thebesttriplet21: you've been chatting with Jonah?! When? You never told me anything!

Triathalonsarefun: Ted! Why are you so… you know what? Im leaving.

Thebesttriplet21: wait! Reagan! I didn't mean it that way! Reagan!

Triathalonsarefun logged off

Buffbrainydude logged off

Thebesttriplet21: dammit Reagan!

Thebesttriplet21 logged off _to hopefully not change my status back to single__**.**_

Quantumphysics21 & computerfreak07: JONAH!

Quantumphysics21: that was Ted's first girlfriend!

Quantumphysics21 logged off

Computerfreak07: you totally screwed things over with them!

Winnerofthehunt01: if they break up, I'm blaming you!

Raptillyoudie21: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and since when did you ever care about their relationship?

Winnerofthehunt01: since… never?... I just feel that I have to join in whenever someone is getting scolded…

Computerfreak07: Dan, you idiot…

Winnerofthehunt01: fine, be that way!

Winnerofthehunt01 logged off

I 3 Amy logged on

Richerthanyou: who the *bleep* are you?

Computerfreak07: looks like somebody's jealous…

Bookworm39: Ian! Don't be rude! Hi Evan.

I 3 Amy: hi Amy! I hope you don't mind… Dan invited me. Who is Ian?

Richerthanyou: me, you bloody idiot!

I 3 Amy changed his name to vesperweirdo

Computerfreak07: I hope you don't mind. My program still has one or two (dozen) bugs that need to be fixed.

Richerthanyou: I like this bug. Don't ever fix it, Sinead.

Richerthanyou changed his name to kingcobra39

Kingcobra39: fix it immediately please…

Computerfreak07: look, even the computer program wants Amy and Ian to end up together… same numbers again…

Bookworm39 logged off

Vesperweirdo logged off

Raptillyoudie16: aww… that ended too quickly yo.

Kingcobra39 changed his name to richerthanyou

Raptillyoudie16: oh. Looks like its not over yet…

Richerthanyou changed his name to cheaterofthecluehunt39

Cheaterofthecluehunt39: SINEAD! Explain this username?...

Computerfreak07: uh… I made this program with the most details possible… so I filled it up with info on all of us…

Cheaterofthecluehunt39 changed his name to hotrichbrit

Computerfreak07: very modest, king cobra…

Hotrichbrit changed his name to proudarrogantcobra

Proudarrogantcobra: I'm starting to wonder if you're the one who comes up with these names…

Computerfreak07: it ain't my fault if the program doesn't like you…oh wait, it is.

Proudarrogantcobra changed his name to proudarrogantcobra39

Proudarrogantcobra39: SINEAD! Talk about adding insult to injury…

Proudarrogantcobra39 logged off

Raptillyoudie16: now its over…

Computerfreak07: btw, I can't believe you're friends with Taylor Swift and you didn't tell me.

Raptillyoudie16: its no biggie. We go way back to when she was still dating Brandon Borello. Now, nine boyfriends later, we're still as tight as ever and her relationships are shorter than ever.

Computerfreak07: Taylor Swift is an awesome role model and I will not let you say that about her!

Raptillyoudie16: woah… obsessive much, starlz?

Computerfreak07 logged off _offended_

Raptillyoudie16 logged off

**Okay… this chapter took me an hour to type… an hour that I should've been using to do homework… I actually did do my research on Taylor Swift's many boyfriends… I am unsure as to whether she dated Chord Overstreet from glee or not… if she did, that makes ten boyfriends. Anyway… the truth or dare chapters should be coming up soon… I think… so… keep sending in dares and truths… I'm gonna include like maybe two or three questions at the end of every chapter… feel free to answer them… **

**1) What is your favourite English song?**

**2) Which is your favourite chapter?**

**3) What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?**


	12. whoop! videochat! and more make up

**Hi y'all! First off, apparently the website about Taylor swift's boyfriends was not accurate and she actually has next to twenty boyfriends… so… yeah… I'm sorry for not doing batter research… secondly, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews… totally made my day. Im supposed to be doing homework now but thanking all of you with a new chapter seems better. Its gonna be down to one chapter a week now… I'm really sorry but school is really stressing me out… **

**Disclaimer: and lets welcome our guest star, Natalie Kabra! *recorded applause plays* **

**Natalie: this peasant doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Kind dull but I'm not in the mood to think…**

Quantumphysics21 logged on

Thebesttriplet21 logged on

Proudarrogantcobra39 logged on

Quantumphysics21: IAN!

Thebesttriplet21: why are our labs painter hot pink with daisies?!

Proudarrogantcobra39: why are you so quick to assume it was me?...

Quantumphysics21: you're a Lucian so you therefore have the skills to bypass our security system.

Thebesttriplet21: after pranking Dan, you said that we were next.

Quantumphysics21: we found strands of your hair in our labs

Thebesttriplet21: we've got a lot more evidence as to how you screwed up. Most of them are damaging to any lucian's self-esteem.

Quantumphysics21: do you really wish for us to continue?

Proudarrogantcobra39: I would love to hear about more areas of improvement.

Bookworm39 logged on

Computerfreak07 logged on

Winnerofthehunt01 logged on

Bookworm39: hey guys. Good news! Sinead and I just managed to let this chatroom access videochat. We can now see each other when we chat.

Computerfreak07: hold on… I'm installing it now.

Winnerofthehunt01: wait! No! don't install it yet!

VIDEOCHAT HAS BEEN SUCCESFULLY INSTALLED.

Ted: Dan?...

Ned: what's on your face?...

Dan: I know! Natalie came and got me in the night…

Amy: she had a valid reason for doing so though…

Ian: didn't Fiske ban him from pranking?

Dan: I was getting revenge for helping Ian with the make-up.

Amy: switching her poisons for soda and hiding all her clothes is pranking too… by the way-

Ian: good god, Daniel! How are you still alive?

Amy: Ian. Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, by the way, that reminds me, Ian, seriously, pink dollar sign boxers?

Dan: haven't you learnt your lesson yet? I mean Korea was traumatic enough for our eyes…

Ian: don't hate on the pink dollar signs.

Ned logged off _to plan his revenge_

Ted logged off _ditto_

Ian: oh god, not another one…

Ian logged off _to defend himself._

Sinead: go defend your boyfriend, Amy!

Amy: I officially hate you, Sinead…

Hamilton logged on

Hamilton: woah! How come I can see all of you?

Sinead: hi hammy!

Hamilton: Sinead? Wanna go to the movies later?

Sinead: I would love to. But why of all places did you ask me here?

Hamilton: cos I couldn't get through to your phone and you apparently can't see my 467 messages…

Sinead: oh right… my phone caught on fire when I was modifying it… I forgot… see you in an hour Hammy!

Sinead logged off _to get pretty. _

Dan: ugh. Love. And that's why ninjas and video games are much better…

Dan logged off

Amy: and as usual, I'm alone…

AmianFanGirl: how many times do I have to tell you? You are never alone! We are all watching you and Ian's relationship progress! Both of you are currently at the less than awkward but still awkward stage of a relationship!

Amy: that… doesn't make sense…

Amy logged off _before the craziness rubs off on her._

AmianFanGirl: Mwahahahaha! Next comes the first willing kiss stage!

**And that's chapter I lost count! There's supposed to be a number there but I truly forgot what chapter this is… few things I need to mention. **

**1) evan's name was supposed to be I love Amy with the heart shape. But apparently it becomes a number three instead of a heart so… in case there was any confusion…**

**2) I will mention my most faithful reviewer in the next chapter. So the current number stand at **

**1****st**** place: Agent Get Amy And Ian Together with 8 reviews.**

**2****nd**** place: iheartamianplusnatan with 7 reviews.**

**3****rd**** place: demigod39cluesfan & amiannatan4ever with 6 reviews.**

**Those are the numbers… **

**3) next chapter either tomorrow or next week… I'm sincerely hoping for tomorrow but it really depends on how lazy I am and how fast I can finish my pile of homework…**

**Questions of the chapter are:**

**1) Do you watch Laina Walker aka overly attached girlfriend on youtube?**

**2) Do you have a sibling?**

**3) *only for FanFiction authors* which one of your stories would you like me to R & R?**

**Amiannatan4ever, shattering a window with your voice sounds so damn awesome! As a Janus, you really live up to your name…**


	13. fanfictioners, unite! Amian ftw!

**Hey all! I'm really sorry to those who reviewed their stories… I haven't had the time to read and review your stories… im so sorry… *insert sad face here* anyway… for those of you who read my other story, I deleted it… sorry bout that too but im gonna make a new one with the same theme because that last one really sucked… anyway… on to the story! Btw, now, the usernames are no longer necessary because it's a video chat. In case any of you were confused…**

**Disclaimer: minister: do you, Alyssa, own the 39 clues?**

**Me: I don't**

**Minister: I now pronounce your story disclaimed. You may now begin the story.**

Amy logged on

Sinead logged on

Amy: eeeeeeeeee! Sinead! Ian and I kissed on our first date this morning!

Sinead: no way! Spill all the deets!

Amy: we were at the park after watching a movie and he started to lean in and so did I and then eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sinead: he better treat you right. Or else I'm coming after him.

Ian logged on

Dan logged on

Natalie logged on

Nellie logged on

Dan: sister-san, did the cobra use mind-control or something on you? You are not acting like a sister worthy of the best ninja in the world.

Nellie: Amy! You are banned from ever going out with Ian again!

Natalie: brother dear, I believe even Alana Flores is a better choice than that colour-blind peasant.

Ian: Alana Flores is older than me… like much older than me…

Sinead: you do know that Amy is online and can see every insult about her right?

Natalie: of course. By the way, she may be older than you but she is a much better candidate than… that.

Amy: that's hurtful. Nellie, why cant I go out with Ian?

Nellie: well, you know what they say, never trust a cobra unless you want something important like your IPod taken away from you…

Amy: I'm pretty sure only you say that…

Ian: I love her and I swear to never hurt her in the future.

Nellie & Sinead: in the future…

Amy: are you all done berating us on our relationship? Because Ian and I have a date.

Natalie: looking like that?... Why don't you just put a paper bag over your head…

Dan: hey! No matter how much my sister deserves it, she doesn't need a cobra's smart mouth to tell her how bad she looks. She already knows because I tell her every day.

Nellie: well that's enough internet for one day, Dan.

Amy logged off

Ian: NATALIE…

Ian logged off

Nellie: shut yourself down now, Dan.

Dan: fine…

Dan logged off

Nellie logged off

Sinead: well… nothing to do here…

Sinead logged off

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: yes! They finally got together! Mission accomplished!

Amiannatan4ever: whoop! Did you hear that?

Iheartamianplusnatan: sure did! Mission accomplished indeed!

Demigod39cluesfan: quick! Let's get out of here before our covers blown!

Natalie: sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but, who the blazes are you people?!

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: uh oh… everybody out! Now!

Demigod39cluesfan logged off

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together logged off

Iheartamianplusnatan: next comes natan! Mwahahahaha

Amiannatan4ever: mwahahahaha *cough* *hack*

Iheartamianplusnatan logged out

Amiannatan4ever logged out

Natalie: not strange at all…

Author: if you think that's strange, wait till the next chat…

Natalie: what's that supposed to mean?

Author: oh nothing… *insert evil laughing here* *insert cat hacking up a hairball here*

Natalie logged off

**Okay… I know I owe y'all a crapload of chapters… strange thing is no one bothered to remind me to update… hmm…. Anyway… I've been putting off the truth or dare chapter(s) for a looooooong time… so… I swear! Next chapter will be the start! **


	14. amian making babies

**Ooohhhhhh! New followers and favourites! Ok, now are you ready for it? it is finally here. The truth or dare chapter(s)! I feel like I'm creating too much hype over truth or dare… but with the Cahills, it's worth it… hopefully…. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Jude Watson, Rick Riordan, Gordan Korman, Margeret Peterson Haddix, Peter Lerangis and Patrick Carmen are way too awesome to let someone take away ownership of their books…**

**I recalled all those names from memory so I may or may not have gotten one or two of them wrong…**

Dan logged on

Natalie logged on

Amy logged on

Sinead logged on

Hamilton logged on

Madison logged on

Reagan logged on

Ned logged on

Ted logged on

Nellie logged on

Jonah logged on

Dan: woah! Everyone's here! Wait, I just had a brilliant idea!

Natalie: quick, tell us before it dies of loneliness.

Ian: Natalie, that's not nice…

Natalie: stop defending your girlfriend's brother, brother.

Jonah: I could watch them spar all day!

Nellie: agreed…

Ted: speaking of Jonah, Reagan and I have good news!

Reagan: we're going steady again!

Ted: we solved our petty argument.

Madison: I still don't approve of you… *death stare*

Ned: but he looks exactly like me… if you don't approve of him then… *pouty face*

Madison: dude, for the last time, just because the two of you look alike and I don't like Ted doesn't mean that I don't like you too! This is as bad as the time you asked Me if I found Ted handsome

Dan: does nobody want to hear my awesome idea?

Sinead: nobody cares about you!

Hamilton: Sinead! Don't insult my buddy!

Sinead: I'm so sorry, why don't you go comfort him… while I change my status to single!

Ned: but you still said you found him handsome!

Madison: I did not!

Ian: that's it! you are not allowed to go to Paris for the fall collection!

Natalie: but that's not fair!

Amy: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

*silence for a whole of two seconds*

*everybody resumes their squabbles*

Nellie: EVERYBODY SHUT UP OF ELSE I'LL START SINGING!

*crickets chirping*

Amy: I have so much to learn from you… anyway, Dan? Your idea?

Dan: oh! I wanted to say that we should play truth or dare! Y'know, settle our differences in a more peaceful way…

Cahills except the Cahills: BAD IDEA!

Amy _Cahill_: its actually a pretty good idea…

Sinead: fine, I'm in… but only, if we change it to truth, dare, double dare, or double dirty dare.

Jonah: that's dirty, yo!

The author: I'm just going to warn you that there will be absolutely NO M-rated dares, understood?

Cahills: yes ma'am…

Dan: she's freaky…

Sinead: how the *bleep* did she get into this chat? This is MY computer program!

Hamilton: she's the author… she can do anything…

Dan & Jonah: Kim Possible reference! You owe us sodas!

Hamilton: damn… why wasn't it Dan who lost the bet first?...

Dan: cuz I'm awesome!

Ian: so?... who's going to start? Also, what is a double dare and a double dirty dare?...

Sinead: oh Ian… so clueless… so very naïve… *snicker*

Natalie: you'll find out as you play.

Amy: I'll start. No arguments.

Nellie: this game is for you young people… I'm outta here!

Nellie logged off

Amy: okay then… hmm… Sinead, T,D,DD,DDD?

Sinead: I'm gonna go with… truth.

Natalie: aww… is the little Starling scared of a colour-blind peasant?...*fake pouty face*

Ted: we take offense at that…. Especially since Sinead is older than us…

Ned: ditto to… all that…

Amy: fine… tell us who you had a crush on when you were fourteen.

Sinead: uh… can I change it to dare?..

Holts: NO BACKSIES!

Ian: seriously?...

Jonah's thoughts (not actually said out): maybe if I lay low, they might forget my existence…

Amy: fine you can change it to dare… *evil smirk*

Natalie: since when do you smirk?...

Amy: Ian teaches me in our spare time…

Madison: yeah… cuz there's so much spare time that you don't know what to do…

Reagan: if you know what we mean… *pervertic smirk*

Ian: good lord, what do your parents teach you?...

Hamilton: well… sports is usually about crude language… you british aren't much better, you wankers…

Natalie: in case you haven't noticed the dart gun with poisoned darts in it…

Amy: can I say my dare now?...

Dan: knowing Amy, it's gonna be lame…

Amy: I dare you to tell us who you had a crush on when you were fourteen.

Sinead: you found a loophole… so not fair…

Ian: loopholes make games like these ever so fun…

Hamilton: stop defending your girlfriend

Ian: then you stop defending yours…

Amy: enough! Sinead? I believe you have something to tell us?...

Sinead: are there any penalties if I can't do the dare?

Amy: oh yeah… we didn't exactly lay down the rules… since, Dan isn't involved in any of our quarrels, he can come up with the penalties.

Dan: alright! Uh… if you fail to complete a truth, you have to tell us one secret of yours. If you fail to complete a dare, you have to take off one article of clothing. For DD, two articles of clothing and for DDD, you have to kiss the person you hate the most among us.

Natalie: I'd say those rules are actually pretty fair…

Amy: so Sinead? What is your answer?...

Sinead: fine! I liked Justin Beiber! You happy?...

Reagan: no! he's mine!

Ted: hey!

Amy: okay, cut it out before I call Nellie back on!

Sinead: ok! Revenge time! Ian! T,D,DD,DDD?

Ian: DDD! I need to know what that is!

Hamilton: like you needed to know what periods were…

Ian: how did you know about that?!

Sinead: I tweeted it.

Hamilton: not just that… *snicker*

Sinead: oh. Did I forget to mention it's on Facebook and Tumblr too?

Ian: I am never trusting you ever again

Ted: then that cancels out the purpose of this chatroom

Ned: which is to help all of us bond

Dan: can you just hurry up and say what your dare is?!

Sinead: fine. Ian go make babies with Amy

Ian: isn't that not allowed

Sinead: I don't care. Its my computer program

Amy: do I not get any say in this?

Dan: why hasn't the author come on and stopped this dare yet?

Ted: theoretically, if the author hasn't stopped the dare yet,

Ned: it means that there is probably a loophole in the near future.

Hamilton: the two of you are doing that freaky twin talk again

Reagan: hey! We take offense at that.

Madison: yeah! You don't see Reagan and I doing that.

Sinead: we're triplets, not twins! Why does every one assume that I am older than them?

Ted: because you are, dear sister

Ian: fine, I'll do the dare.

Ian logged off

Amy: again, do I not get any say in this?

Dan: am I too young to be an uncle?

Sinead: I pity your children, Dan. I really do

Hamilton: on a completely unrelated topic, Natalie and Jonah have been awfully quiet…

Natalie: I am simply thinking of dares that are embarrassing and funny.

Ned: Jonah's trying to lay low so he won't get called

Jonah: thanks a lot buddy…

Amy: ian? What?

Amy was disconnected

*awkward silence*

Sinead: uh…

Hamilton: is he really going to do it?

Reagan: I sure hope so

Madison: you should've asked him to videotape it

Ted: I pity you, bro…

Ned: what's that supposed to mean?

Dan: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hamilton: what the hell, Dan?

Dan: you will not believe what they're doing now.

Ned: dude, you're watching them have sex?

Natalie: Ian really went through with it? wow, he finally grew some balls…

Sinead: they've found a loophole haven't they?

Dan: nope, nope, yep. And you will not guess what the *bleep* they are doing now.

*Nellie is heard in the background: what a big mess you've made! I expect you to clean it all up*

Amy reconnected

Amy: hi!

Sinead: you're looking strangely happy…

Amy: we made baby cupcakes!

Hamilton: loopholes take the fun out of everything…

Madison: got that right…

Reagan: ditto…

Ian logged on

Ian: well, now it's now my turn… I pick…

_To be continued_

**Gotcha! You totally expected me to continue, right? Anyway, I've got a music project to work on so… gotta end it here… now, you get to choose who you want ian to pick. The character that gets the most reviews will be chosen. Until next time…**


	15. Jonah's aunt Mabel

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary?...**

Ian: I pick… Jonah.

Jonah: why me?...

Sinead: jeez, Jonah, it's common sense. The person who tries to hide the most will get picked first.

Jonah: fine, truth.

Dan: buck-buck-buck-buck-buckaw!

Hamilton: chicken! How can you call yourself a man?

Reagan: even we Holts only choose dare!

Madison: remind me again why my best friend likes your music?...

Everyone:….

Jonah: well, that was random…

Ian: tell us who was your first kiss.

Jonah: … uh… can I switch?...

Ned: if you switch,

Ted: the probability of you getting the same question as a dare is next to ninety.

Dan: loopholes make the world go round…

Amy: haven't you learnt your lesson from Sinead's switch?

Jonah: uh… my first kiss was…

*everyone leans closer*

Jonah: was my aunt Mabel.

Everybody: …..

Dan: I declare that LAME…

Jonah: aunt Mabel was horrible! Bright red lipstick and her entire face caked with makeup…

Natalie: so she was like Dan, I mean Daniella… *snicker*

Dan: hey! The makeup issue is long over and unless you want your poisons replaced again…

Ian: *shudder* enough of that… I injected a knockout poison into a vesper and imagine my surprise when he stood up and body slammed me…

Natalie: I swear, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen since Dan's prank video… your expression was priceless…

Amy: oh yeah… wasn't that the Lucian stronghold tour day?...

Hamilton: I think Madi and Reag have pictures of what happened…

Madison: we sure do!

Reagan: here, uh… hold on… ok, now its on twitter. Go check it out!

Ian: why does every humiliating thing that I do have to be posted on the internet?...

Amy: you're just too amusing to not let the rest of the world see.

Dan: oh my god! You're actually insulting your boyfriend!

Jonah: is it my turn yet?...

Sinead: yes it is. Try not to pick someone who's already gone.

Jonah: okay then… hmm… I pick… Madi?

Madison: yes! It's my turn! I pick DDD!

Reagan: you sure that's a good idea, Madi?

Hamilton: if something embarrassing happens to you and ends up on the internet, I officially don't know who you are.

Jonah: I dare you to strip and make out with Ned and Ted.

Madison: WHAT THE *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp*

Amy: woah…

Ian: extreme much?

Dan: at least I left Ian his boxers… unlike you…

Ian: bloody hell! What did I ever do to you?

Natalie: Jonah, change your dare… that's too much…

Ned: I wouldn't mind…

Reagan: I would!

Ted: so would I… although Reagan would kill me if I said otherwise…

Reagan: damn right I would…

Jonah: is everybody against that dare?... fine, I'll change it… Madison, I dare you to… take of ytour shirt I guess… I stink at this…

Madison: fine. This one I can do… *takes off shirt* *Ned starts drooling** Jonah wolf-whistles**Dan looks away in disgust**other guys want to stare and drool but are afraid of their girlfriends*

Madison: is it my turn yet? *puts shirt back on*

Jonah: hey! I didn't say you could… oh… another stinking loophole…

Madison: didn't expect that did'ya? Anyway… I pick…

**Okay… I kinda think I have lost most of my initial interest in this fic… but that definitely does not mean that I'm gonna abandon this fic. I'm just gonna be updating less often… so… until next time… btw, recently I've been addicted to Naruto so… anyone want me to write a naruto fic?... also, gomen nasai for taking so darn long to update this fic…**

**Ja ne fanfictioners!**


	16. green A's on Ian's boxers

**Yo! Wazzup mah peeps! I do a really horrible Jonah impression… Anyway, I kinda think that the quality of this story has kinda gone down a bit… review and tell me what you think. I need some form of cheering up. Btw, I want to thank you guys for bringing the number of reviews to nearly a hundred. Really. Thank you so very much. I read fanfictions that have hundreds or thousands of reviews and I always hoped to have a story that had that many reviews. So really thank you guys so much. I also just realised I have a typo in the last chapter… which is really annoying the hell out of me… oh my god! I just read through my story and realised I have more than one typo in my chapters! Aw man… I am horrible…**

Madison: I pick…

Dan: god! Woman, just choose already!

Madison: sheesh… impatient much? Woah, déjà vu…

Ted: there is no point in rushing her…

Ned: we learned that the hard way…

Madison: I pick Natalie.

Natalie: hell yeah! It's finally my turn!

Ian: sister dear, I do believe you are spending way too much time playing online video games with Dan…

Natalie: brother dear, I do believe this is my life, not yours.

Hamilton: you just got owned!

Natalie: I choose dare!

Madison: I dare you to wear Ian's clothes for the whole of the week.

Natalie: can I refuse to do the dare on the basis that I am going out to the fanciest dinner in the history of ever tomorrow?

Sinead: I feel so childish for saying this but no backsies!

Dan: this chatroom has corrupted Sinead…

Hamilton: I blame Dan.

Dan: the next person to blame and or insult me will get their blackmail video posted on every social network website I know.

Natalie: I would never have guessed that someone with as little common sense as you would be smart enough to get blackmail on everybody.

Dan: the video of Natalie lip-syncing to Rebecca black's song Friday is up on my Youtube account, my Facebook wall, and my Tumblr.

Reagan: you totally asked for it, Natalie…

Natalie: how dare you, you peasant!

Amy: can we just get back to the video before anyone else gets angry or offended?

Ian: well said, love.

Amy: don't you start with me…

Madison: am I the only one who notices the sexual tension in this chatroom?

Reagan: you're not alone sis..

Ted: Natalie, you either wear Ian's clothes for the whole week or

Ned: you remove one article of clothing.

Sinead: choose.

Jonah: the freaky twin talk has turned into the freaky triplet talk…

Natalie: … I choose to take off one article of clothing.

*everybody can hear the rustling as Natalie stands up to lock her room door, close her windows and draw the curtains then take off her skirt*

Dan: I would never have imagined that she would go through with the punishment…

Amy: so you have tried to imagine her taking off her clothes before?

Dan: that is so not what I meant!

Natalie: I pick my dear brother.

Ian: bloody hell, what have I ever done to you?

Natalie: I know for a fact that that video Dan uploaded to the internet was recorded by you.

Ian: fine. I choose truth.

Madison: wuss…

Jonah: chicken.

Dan: like you're one to talk…

Sinead: if I remember correctly, on your last turn, you picked truth too…

Ted: I never thought I would see the day when

Ned: Sinead would gang up with Dan against Jonah

Natalie: tell us who was your first kiss.

Ian: *starts blushing madly for some reason*

Dan: why does everybody keep asking first kiss truths?

Reagan: beats me…

Natalie: hmm… now that you mention it… I change my truth.

Jonah: I guess silently praying to god actually works, huh Ian?

Ian: shut up

Natalie: tell us what is the design of the most embarrassing pair of boxers you own.

Hamilton: what makes you so sure that he'll tell the truth?

Natalie: I may or may not have slipped a tiny bit of truth serum in his morning coffee…

Madison: is it weird for me to say that I am kinda curious as to what is his most embarrassing pair of boxers?...

Amy: I'm actually curious to find out as well…

Dan: kinky…

Sinead: god, Dan! Don't be such a closet pervert!

Ian: the design of my boxers have green letter A's on them and books.

*awkward silence…*

Sinead: stalker much?...

Ted: just a random but of information here but…

Ned: it takes only four seconds for a silence to become awkward.

Reagan: that is random…

Amy: now I realise that curiosity killed the cat…

Dan: is it enough for you to break up with him? Because if I accidentally walk in on the two of you making out again, I am moving into the Kabra mansion where there is definitely no lovey-dovey Amian…

Jonah: you do realise that if you move into the Kabra mansion, you'll be living with Natalie?

Dan: on second thought, maybe living under the bridge is better…

Hamilton: Ian, why don't you cover up the awkward convo by taking your turn…

Ian: hmm… good point… I choose…

**Dancing In Starlight: actually, my friends told me she had like next to twenty boyfriends. The ones I can name are Jake Gyllenhal, Chord Overstreet, Joe Jonas, Taylor Lautner, Harry Styles, Brandon Borello, Connor Kennedy and some guy named Sam Armstrong. That's more than six already.**

**Anyway… leave who you want to be picked next in the reviews and… until next time… btw, did any of you watch the X-factor episode where one contestant trolled Demi Lovato? Best. Episode. Ever! Also, for those of you who read my other story, Cahills and fanfiction, I have rewritten the first chapter so… check it out when you have time. This is honestly not my best chapter but it really is the best I can do at two in the morning so…**

**p.s: who spotted the Naruto reference? Hint, it is said by Sinead.**


	17. danatalie makes its appearance

**As a thank you for the seven reviews that were posted in less than eight hours after the new chapter was posted, here's another chapter. Btw, to satisfy my reviewers, this is gonna be an extra long chappie. So hope you enjoy it!**

Ian: I choose Dan.

Dan: beware, Ian… I have a blackmail video even more embarrassing than the prank video I still have…

Madison: that's not being very sportsmanlike…

Reagan: yeah! You're basically blackmailing Ian into not giving you a hard dare…

Hamilton: I gotta agree with them bro… sportsmanship comes before blackmail…

Amy: aren't you taking this blackmail thing a bit too far?...

Sinead: first closet-perverting and now blackmailing…

Dan: oh fine… Ian, forget I said anything… damn, all of you become teachers with your naggy talk…

Ted: just a random question here but…

Ned: why haven't we seen Amy's boyfriend around here lately?

Ted: not that we want to see him of course…

Ian: I'm her boyfriend…

Sinead: they mean Evan, you dumbass…

Amy: he's a suspected vesper so he has been blocked from coming on to the chatroom.

Dan: you're forgetting to mention that he was seen playing tonsil hockey with Kevin from school…

Sinead: he's gay?

Natalie: I totally called it!

Jonah: I think that crop top from when he last came to a Cahill reunion really gave it away…

Hamilton: we tried to warn you…

Amy: fine. But sometimes, love is blind…

Dan: more like love makes you blind.. or maybe that shocking red hair made you blind…

Amy: are we really going to have this conversation about his hair again?

Ian: but it really isn't normal to see that red a colour of hair around these parts…

Sinead: can you just hurry up and choose truth or dare?

Dan: jeez… impatient much?

Reagan: now you sound like Madi…

Dan: *ignores that comment* I choose truth.

Sinead: wimp

Dan: for some reason, everybody keeps picking on me today so I am going with the safer option…

Madison: translated, I am a lily-livered wretch

Reagan: who is afraid of a british cobra.

Natalie: that is possibly the best description of Dan I will ever hear…

Amy: aren't you offended by how he said cobra? It is your surname after all…

Natalie: but nonetheless, it is insulting Ian and not me…

Ted: and here we thought

Ned: that the Lucians were smart…

Natalie: do you want to start another war?

Ian: tell us who do you currently have a crush on.

Dan: I have taken an oath of silence. This is the last sentence you'll hear me say.

Amy: oh please, the longest you can go without talking is ten seconds…

Dan: that's not true! Oh… you tricked me!

Sinead: it's only telling us who you like or love…

Ted: it's not like we're asking you to

Ned: jump off a building…

Dan: I would rather jump off a building than answer this question.

Hamilton: I'm sorry to say this but I wanna know who's the dudette my buddy has a crush on…

Dan: you traitor!

Amy: can I answer this for him? Because I read his diary, I'm sorry, journal yesterday and the result is very interesting…

Natalie: how bad could the answer be?

Sinead: if the answer is what I think it is, there is a whole lot of irony in the atmosphere right now

Amy: I think your guess is correct…

Jonah: jesus Christ! Stop keeping us in suspense and just tell us the answer already!

Dan: amyyyyy… if you tell, the video of you making out with your pillow is going on the internet…

Amy: Dan has a crush on…

Dan: I recall one part of the video where you were moaning Ian's name…

Amy: ever heard of privacy, Dan?

Dan: sure.

Ian: I had no idea you were that into me, Love…

Sinead: and what do you know, we have another closet pervert…

Natalie: can I just say that Ian keeps the half-naked photos that stanger women send him.

Hamilton: what the hell is wrong with you?

Jonah: wow… I remember when I was your age I had no idea what porn was…

Ian: so you know what porn is now?...

Sinead: round of applause everybody, we have another closet pervert…

Reagan: anyone else think that Jonah sounds like some crabby old grandfather when he says that?

Madison: yeah, when they're like when I was your age, tv didn't have colour…

Ted: by the way, Sinead…

Ned: wouldn't knowing the definition of closet pervert…

Ted: make you a closet pervert too?...

Amy: why are we talking about perverts?!

Dan: because of your video

Amy: EVERYBODY SHUT UP BEFORE I CALL NELLIE!

*complete silence*

Amy: wow… playing the "Nellie" card really works… anyway, Dan has a crush on Natalie. End of story.

*shocked silence*

Amy: you may explode now…

Sinead: I totally called it!

Hamilton: that would have been my first guess

Jonah: there are billions of girls out there and you had to love a Cahill

Everybody except for Dan, Natalie and Jonah: we take offense at that! (AN: cos they're all dating Cahills. Get it?)

Ned: technically, Cahills

Ted: make up the majority of those billions…

Sinead: so the odds of you getting together with a Cahill are still really high…

Madison: I have apparently gotten used to the freaky twin/triplet talk..

Reagan: ditto to that.

Jonah: am I the only one who notices how red Natalie and Dan are getting?...

Ian: he looks like a ripe tomato…

Dan: NELLIE! AMY IS BULLYING ME!

Amy: sigh… he is always reduced to the mentality of a five year old when things he hates happens…

Ian: I do not feel safe entrusting my sister to him in the future…

Natalie: brother dear, you won't live long enough to give me to my future husband if you don't stop talking about me and Daniel like that…

Dan: I am never gonna forgive you…

Amy: I got you three tubs of cherry Garcia and four new ninja swords for your birthday… which is in a few weeks… although… I could cancel the order for the ice cream and swords…

Dan: I take that back. I forgive you… now you better get me something else besides that.

Amy: fine…

Dan: now… I pick Sinead.

Sinead: bring it! I choose dare!

**For people who like Evan or Evamy, I am so sorry but I honestly think he is very gay… he reminds me of Sai from naruto… btw, did anyone catch the shakespeare reference? Also, am I the only one who notices that m-rated fanfictions get the most reviews for some reason?...**

**I am actually thinking of writing an m-rated fanfiction… but not under the 39 clues genre of course. Because that would make my story stand out… the m-rated genre in the 39 clues has very little stories… maybe a percy Jackson story… what's your favourite percy Jackson pairing? Or what's your favourite pairing in any random genre?**


	18. breaking the fourth wall

**Hey all! I am back with my third chapter of the week! Btw, I am in a state of complete cluelessness about polls and forums and other stuff on . So if anyone would take the time to PM me and explain how all those things work, I would really appreciate it. This chapter is a continuation of last chapter as I couldn't really fit four truth or dare's into one chapter without feeling kinda sick when typing it all out… so… today's is Sinead's and half of amy's.**

Sinead: bring it! I choose dare!

Dan: I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off.

Ted: he's kinda got you there cos..

Ned: if you don't do it, you still have to take off one article of clothing…

Jonah: you really make horrible decisions, Sinead… you're lucky we aren't playing strip poker…

Dan: you'd be naked before you know it.

Natalie: just my luck to be stuck with the crude bunch of people…

Hamilton: Dan, I bet you're just taking the opportunity to perv on my girlfriend…

Dan: oh please, if I wanted to perv, I would have chosen someone who isn't attached…

Amy: so you would perv on Natalie?...

Ian: I would kill you if you do that though…

Sinead: so… the freaky twin talk evolved into the freaky triplet talk which then evolved to the freaky couple talk…

Madison: this chatroom is so weird…

Dan: of course it is. Amy and Sinead created it.

Amy: you really jump at every opportunity to insult me, huh?

Dan: of course! Willing to insult you and willing to protect you from vespers. What more could you ask for?

Reagan: Sinead, can you please hurry up and do your dare?...

Sinead: woah, a holt saying please… I'd better hurry up and do it then. *takes off shirt*

Hamilton: hurtfuulllll….

Ned: no wonder you were so willing to take off your shirt…

Ted: I honestly thought that those long sleeves were attached to that sweater vest…

Hamilton: as expected of my girlfriend…

*Sinead had a long sleeved shirt on under a sweater vest.*

Natalie: for once, it isn't a loophole… it's just being smart…

Sinead: anyway, I pick Amy.

Amy: what have I ever done to you?...

Sinead: don't ask me… I'm not the one writing this fic…

Ned: come to think of it…

*ted opens mouth to speak*

Madison: that freaky author hasn't been seen around here lately…

Reagan: haha. Freaky couple talk trumps freaky triplet talk.

Ian: this chatroom is starting to become ridiculous…

Dan: like your face!

Natalie: whose twisted idea was it to pair me up with him?...

Sinead: like I said, it's the author's fault…

The author: oh sure… blame everything on me…

Hamilton: she keeps popping out of nowhere…

The author: this is only my second time coming onto this chatroom, thank you very much…

Amy: you obviously have something to tell us… otherwise you wouldn't go to the trouble of coming on her… so hurry up and spill…

The author: sheesh… impatient much?...

Madison: oh great… yet another person who sounds like me…

Ian: I believe, since she is the one who wrote this fic, it is you who sounds like her…

Ned: wouldn't having the author who created this fic,

Ted: be in this fic be breaking the fourth wall

Ned: which would result in a nuclear explosion due to

Ted: the laws of quantum physics

The author: normally, yes I would be breaking the fourth wall a little here, but since I am not physically in this chatroom, I am simply a manifestation of my own imagination, the fourth wall is not broken and we are all still alive.

Dan: just what we needed… another smart-ass…

The author: I am not a smart-ass… I am simply someone who has been slightly educated about quantum physics from the Artemis Fowl series…

Amy: oh my god, I love reading Artemis Fowl!

Hamilton: *whispering to Sinead* did you understand a word she said about all that quantum physics stuff?...

Sinead: of course. You are talking to an ekat, you know…

Ian: I love debating quantum physics as much as the next person but can you please hurry up and tell us what you came here for?

The author: touchy as always… be glad I allowed you and Amy to be together, cobra! *sticks tongue out at him*

Jonah: you 'allowed' Amy and Ian to be together?...

The author: of course! I could've put her with you or Hamilton or Ned or ted but I specifically chose Ian because my reviewers wanted Amian.

Madison: this is making lesser and lesser sense…

Reagan: wait, what's the fourth wall?

The author: before this conversation becomes even more convoluted than it already is, I just want to say that in the next chapter, there will be one fanfictioner joining you in truth or dare. Be sure to make him or her feel welcome.

Amy: is it a Cahill?

Sinead: Is it someone we know?

Ian: its not Evan is it?

Dan: is it a ninja?

Natalie: if it's a guy, is he hot?

Ned: is he or she an author too?

Ted: if so, did he or she write this story too?

Madison: is it a tomas?

Reagan: hey! You stole my question!

Hamilton: seriously, what is the fourth wall? Or whatever it is?

Jonah: does he or she listen to my songs?

The author: its most probably a Cahill. You don't know him or her but he or she knows you. No, it's not Evan. If I could afford a ninja, I would have it protect me, not join my ridiculous fanfiction. I do not know who it is yet. Yes, it's gonna be an author. No, I am the author supreme of this fic. I do not know who it's gonna be yet… ask your girlfriend to explain it to you. Jonah, nobody listens to your songs.

Dan: ooh! Burn!

Jonah: fine, be that way! *starts pouting*

The author: now I am going to leave before more questions are asked. I hate questions… especially if they're about my sanity.

The author logged off

Sinead: it seems that my software is so lousy that everybody can hack into it…

Ned: having the author hack into your program doesn't count

Ted: because logically speaking, she can do whatever she wants in her own story…

Reagan: Ted, as much as I love you, your freaky talk is starting to irritate me…

Amy: is it something that you were born with or is it a bad habit?

Sinead: just ignore them. When they do it, they just want to show off how connected their minds are.

Dan: Amy and me always have telepathic conversations. Really helped during the cluehunt…

Ian: I suppose that's why the two of you wo-

*loud, highpitched beep is heard.*

Everyone: aaahhhh! My ears!

DUE TO UNPRECEDENTED CIRCUMSTANCES, THE CHATROOM WILL BE CLOSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. YOU WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY LOGGED OUT IN TEN SECONDS.

10

Sinead: and our good old friend, the censor is back…

9

Amy: I'm leaving.

Amy logged off

Ian logged off

8

Dan: as expected…

Dan logged off

Hamilton logged off

Reagan logged off

Madison logged off

7

Natalie: oh great… I'm stuck with the smart asses…

Natalie logged off

6

Jonah logged off

5

Sinead logged off

4

Ned logged off

3

Ted logged off

2

1

**Anyway… that's the chapter… I'm thinking of maybe ending this fic at chapter 39… but then I thought that maybe that's too short… review and tell me what you think because I suck at making decisions like these… **

**Anyway… I'm not Taylor Swift, I have no idea about her life… I only know that I like her songs and that's about it… so… btw, anyone here have twitter? Follow me! I will follow back. My twiiter name is the same as my fanfiction name.**

**Hundredth reviewer gets to join the truth or dare.**

**I'm sorry for ending this chapter so abruptly but… I realised two things. One, all the truth or dare chapters so far have been in one day only. Therefore, I think that it has been a very long day. Second, I am in too bad a mood to continue this chapter… therefore, I ended it. anyway… till next time.**

**Ja ne fanfictioners**


	19. danatalie joins the fun

**Do you know how freakin happy I was (still am) after I saw that I had a grand total of twenty reviews in just a few hours?! I was like," oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" *hand dramatically covering mouth that is turned into a shocked smile* Also, congrats to KatnissCahill for being my hundredth reviewer. Can I just ask, did you even realise you were the hundredth reviewer?**

**My authors note at the end of the chapter is somewhat important so… read it if you want…**

Dan logged on

Natalie logged on

Amy logged on

Sinead logged on

Hamilton logged on

Madison logged on

Reagan logged on

Ned logged on

Ted logged on

Nellie logged on

Jonah logged on

Jonah: why is the babysitter on? I thought she said she didn't want to play because she was too old?

Nellie: the 'babysitter' is right here so you can say your words to her face!

Dan: I told Fiske that there would be a random person coming on to the chatroom so he sent Nellie cos he feared for our safety…

Madison: so at the end of the day, you're just telling us that you're a tattle-tale…

Reagan: jeez, Dan. Get to the point… you sound more convoluted than that stupid author…

The author: this 'stupid author' can here every damn thing you're saying…

Amy: now why are you here again?...

The author: what awesome manners for a madrigal…

Ian: like your manners are top-notch…

The author: shut it, cobra!

Dan: I think I have just gained a new friend…

Hamilton: bonded through insulting cobras…

Dan: exactly!

The author: okay! We are getting side-tracked here! The main reason I came here isn't to insult Ian but-

Ian: you shouldn't even come here at all!

The author: before I was so rudely interrupted, *shoots pointed glare at Ian* I wanted to say that our fanfiction guest has arrived.

Reagan: is it a guy or a girl?

The author: it's a girl. *snicker* I sound like a nurse talking to a mother…

Amy: could you hurry up and introduce her?

The author: … jeez, is it your time of the month? Anyway, introducing KatnissCahill.

KatnissCahill logged on

KatnissCahill: hi! Nice to meet you all.

Dan: you remind me of Amy…

Hamilton: so she is a Cahill?

The author: couldn't you have figured that out for yourself? If she wasn't a Cahill, how would she know about the Cahills and be able to join this chatroom?

Sinead: she has a point there…

The author: I shan't stay much longer.

The author logged off

Reagan: the author seems like a priss…

Madison: I bet she's an Ekat…

KatnissCahill: is that seriously how you welcome people?

Amy: where are my manners? Welcome to our wonderful-

Dan: -ly convoluted chatroom!

Amy: dammit, Dan! Don't interrupt me!

Jonah: hey, since she's only gonna be here for one day, why not let's let her have her turn first?

Madison: that's… actually not a half-baked idea…

KatnissCahill: cool. I pick Dan.

Dan: I choose DDD! It's been forever since someone chose that.

*Katnisscahill rubs her hands together with an evil grin*

Ned: I think that's a sign that you just signed your own death warrant…

Ian: judging by where her eyes are currently focusing on, I think this is going to involve Natalie…

Natalie: like I would be scared of a peasant… much less the peasant brother of a colour-blind peasant…

Amy & Dan: richer than you!

Madison: now they sound like they're quoting Ian's username from earlier…

KatnissCahill: anyway, I dare you to go make out with Natalie for half an hour. Make out as in French kiss.

Dan: that has to be against the rating right?!

Natalie: *shocked staring into space*

Ian: isn't Natalie still not wearing a skirt?

KatnissCahill: I don't know about that minor detail but if it's true then that makes this dare that much better…

Amy: as long as I don't become an aunt this young, I am perfectly fine with it…

Madison: what was the penalty for not doing a DDD?

Reagan: uh… you have to kiss the person you hate the most among us.

Dan: currently, I know one person that I hate to a degree I never thought possible… *subtly glares at KatnissCahill*

Hamilton: uh… I don't mean to intrude on this lovely conversation but I think Natalie might have been broken…

Natalie: *still staring into space*

Jonah: wait, does that mean that if Dan doesn't make out with Natalie, he has to kiss KatnissCahill?

Madison: your dare just totally backfired on you…

KatnissCahill: not really. Simply because I am a guest here and the author would never let anything untoward happen to me… also, you don't know where I live.

Dan: fine! I'll do the stupid dare. But can you please shorten it to fifteen minutes?

KatnissCahill: only because I'm a nice person.

Dan logged off

*awkward silence for ten minutes*

KatnissCahill: anyone here read the Hunger Games series?

Amy: oh my god, yes! I especially loved the third bo-

Natalie: dan? How did you get past the locks on my do- mmphh!

Natalie was disconnected.

Ian: DANIEL! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SISTER'S ROOM RIGHT NOW!

Hamilton: *hands covering ears* man, I had no idea Ian could be that loud…

Jonah: lungs of a scuba diver…

Ian: DANIEL!

Amy: Ian, calm down…

Ian: calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down?! Your brother is inside my sister's room possibly raping her!

Sinead: Natalie is a trained Lucian… she can take care of herself just fine…

Ned: I suppose that's why with siblings without parents,

Ted: the older one usually becomes overprotective…

Madison: again with the freaky talking…

Ned: the freaky talking is

Ted: part of who we are.

Ned: so deal with it.

Madison: that last part seemed unnecessary…

Jonah: you said it, sistah!

Sinead: we have gone so many days without gangsta talk and here he goes saying it just for the sake of saying it…

KatnissCahill: Ian, you overreact… if Natalie is being raped, don't you think 'the author' would have stopped the dare by now?

Amy: she has a point…

Natalie reconnected

Natalie: what did I miss? *is subtly holding hands with Dan*

Sinead: I think we should be the ones asking that…

Ian: Natalie! Are you okay? Did Dan rape you? Should I get a restraining order? Do you want to move back to London?

Natalie: I am perfectly fine, brother dear…

Dan( from Natalie's screen): if you move back to London, I am going with you!

Natalie: I highly doubt a restraining order would work against this idiot…

Dan( from natalie's screen): but you love me anyway…

Natalie: fine, yes, I do. *starts to kiss Dan*

Amy & Ian: get a room!

KatnissCahill: I think that's all the time I have here…

The author: hi! Did you have fun today?

Sinead: define fun…

The author: something that provides mirth or amusement; enjoyment or playfulness; whimsical or flamboyant.

Jonah: we get that you're a smart ass… there's no need for you to show off…

Ned: judging by the expressions on all of our faces,

Ted: I'd say Natalie and Dan had fun…

The author: the inclusion of Danatalie is what you can call my present to my reviewers.

Madison: if you call that fun then I can tell you that Dan and Natalie are still having fun right now…

Reagan: I thank the gods I can't read my siblings' minds…

The author: okay then, ready to go?

KatnissCahill: you bet.

Katnisscahill logged off

The author logged off

**I'm genuinely sorry the last chapter was so abrupt… I was just in a really bad mood because of all the things that have happened lately… one of my best friends (the kind where you're super close and you can just hang out with them for a whole day just doing nothing) accused me of trying to break him and his girlfriend up (I thought I knew him better than to do that), my mom was being really unreasonable and so was my dad… and I went out for dinner just before I completed the chapter and it rained really heavily right before I went out so the pavement was partially flooded and I walked so I was really pissed off by the weather…**

**Btw, I don't know if y'all could have guessed this, but all my recent chapters were typed under the influence of naruto… I was watching naruto shippuden throughout the typing of the chapters…**

**Also, to complete what Ian was saying in the earlier chapter, "won the clue hunt". Hope that clears things up…**

**Anyway, sorry to those of you who missed the hundredth review… probably to celebrate chapter twenty I'll get some of my top reviewers to join…**

**This will probably be my last chapter until the thirteenth because my camp starts on the tenth so if you would really like to make my day, review review review over the next few days… I will have zero access to technology during the camp so…**

**Otakusofia: the ratings are actually explained in the option box thingy… I have no idea what they call it so…**

**The-worlds-bookfreak: the fourth wall basically means the thingy that separates us from another dimension.**


	20. of sweatpants and Mr Buttons

**Hi! I have risen from the dead… **

**Anyway, I am going to have this fic continue from the chapter before the hundredth reviewer chapter. As in it will be Sinead daring Amy in this chapter and its not going to be Dan's turn to choose someone. Not sure if you understand that but you'll understand as you read.**

Dan(back at his home): so… is it my turn or Sinead's?

Hamilton: I think it should be Sinead's cos we let the guest go first because her being here was a one time thing only.

Sinead: *rubs hands together and cackles in glee* okay! Amy, have you chosen yet?

Amy: I'm not afraid! I pick dare!

Madison: hey Ian, even your girlfriend has more balls than you…

Ian: just because I pick truth and she picks dare doesn't mean that she is braver than me.

Amy: does to.

Natalie: I am going to seize this opportunity to tell all of you that Ian's bathroom has more soaps and lotions than mine.

Ian: dammit, Natalie! One more embarrassing secret you tell about me, I am cancelling your trip to Asia!

Natalie: Nooooo! There's a masquerade ball coming up and I wanted to buy a new kimono!

Sinead: Before we continue discussing Ian's gayness, Amy, I dare you to record a video of you making out with Mr Buttons.

Amy: Sinead, I am seriously starting to doubt that you had a normal childhood…

Ned: we have pictures of when Sinead was caught inhaling ammonia gas when she was three…

Ted: And attempting to eat pure sodium…

Ned: And trying to break into a nuclear reactor to see the 'pretty radiation'…

Sinead: As soon as you have determined exactly how messed up my childhood was, Amy can start doing her dare.

Amy: Do I really have to?... It's embarrassing…

Reagan: That's the whole point!

Jonah: One does not simply play truth or dare without getting embarrassed.

Hamilton: you sound like a cross between that internet meme, Yoda and Kermit the frog…

Dan: oh snap!

Ian: Crackle?

Hamilton: POP!

Amy: Dan, I love you, but seriously, please stop giving Ian whatever the heck it is whatever you're on…

Natalie: so much for saying peasants are FLO huh, Ian?

Amy: I'm not doing the dare. *removes sweat pants to reveal pyjama bottoms*

Amy: I am so glad I wore extra clothes today…

Sinead: Not fair! Exactly how much are you wearing?!

Amy: Um… Before the dare I wore my underwear, my pyjama top and bottom, my sweatpants and the jacket that comes with it and socks.

Dan: She is possibly the only person I know who would wear that much when she's at home and it's only the first week of autumn…

Amy: Anyway, I pick…

**Hi! I just wanna say that school has started and I will be updating less for the next ten weeks so… I'm so sorry. Also, for Percy Jackson readers, please read my new story The day of the living night. It's about Percy and his friends encountering a new godly problem… So please read! Thank you so much! I've got another Sakura and Akatsuki humor fic coming up… I will probably publish it maybe next week. So Naruto fans please go read it. I'm open for any pairings you want.**

**Thank you Leah Sora-Parker for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. I have corrected it.**

**Thank you demigod39cluesfan. I am a lot happier these few days cos I've got new friends from camp now.**

**Thank you KatnissCahill for being my hundredth reviewer. I am a girl btw. **

**Sorry for the short chapter… It's just something to tide you over until my next update… which isn't going to be soon… Which I'm also sorry for… Schoolwork has me weighed down… As usual, tell me who you want Amy to choose and Review, review, review! THANK YOU **


End file.
